


自由身

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: ABO要素很爛又意義不明短篇
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR
Kudos: 2





	自由身

他們在夜裡尋找獵物，飢渴又鼓譟的狂野深藏在深色的酒吧裡，一個個穿著人類衣服的野獸，用醉醺醺的幌子交合、接吻，再離去。這是這裡的法則，沒有人真正來這裏喝酒。

這裡的夜生活同時也很危險，對於Alpha而言。或許會混入幾個訓練精良的健壯Omega，得到目的以後就讓Alpha在床上一眠不醒，等待可憐的飯店清潔員進來換張床單，和保險套一起打包丟到路旁，屢見不鮮了。

這裡正是Colin的大好機會，他能在這裡挑個長得不錯的可憐人Alpha，只要能標記自己後就讓他轟出腦漿，過幾天再吞點生殖室收縮藥就絕後患。從此沒有該死的發情期，也能裝Beta一輩子。

他事前做了所有準備，帶了一盒止痛藥和老式39型愛槍，藥是防止他閃到腰，三十幾的身體要是把一個歡愉的時光毀了，這計畫也沒戲唱。

「別讓我失望了。」傾下頭吻著手槍上的擦痕。

銀鈴的聲音劃破空氣，讓自己作嘔的人味撲面而來，這裡野蠻又毫無規矩，汗臭味和情慾……準確來說是精液的腥臭味，他們每個人身上都是。Colin感受不到任何能夠挑起他慾望的信息素，他只想快點結束這場鬧劇，唯一只有逃走的慾望。

「嘿，想找點樂子嗎。」Colin在心裏默念，想像自己面前有張鏡子，表情猙獰的像死人。怎麼可能。

『都690年了，不可能會發生性別不平等的事情。』

去他媽的性別平等，發情期說來就來，這年頭要做生殖腔手術還得有個什麼疾病才行。教科書和那些教育人工智慧都是笑話。

『R，我沒想到你會是Omega……我是指，你看來沒有生理上憂慮。』

當初我也以為妳是Alpha，妳不知道妳自己帶有的吸引力，帶來毀滅性的災厄。也可能僅僅是我第一次這麼靠近妳的臉龐，我不曉得你的嘴唇比想像中更柔軟……能成為被妳擁抱的對象太不可思議了，妳是我朝思暮想的信仰……不，妳不該對我如此。我理解一切結束後妳恐怕會恨我，Sasha。

Colin四處物色Alpha，那些長的不賴、身材也比自己壯碩不少的都只是Beta。反倒Alpha都是些老酒鬼，一個個飛蛾撲火的接近自己，五根肥短的手指就直接摟上自己的腰，唇齒間都在誇耀自己的財富和地位。太愚蠢了，愚蠢至極。只是想上床的人不會在乎你口袋裏頭有多少，只在乎你褲襠裡玩意的多大。

這種的混蛋Colin不能再多應付幾個，不如找個年輕的Beta，就純粹為了像嬰孩般最原始的慾望。交合、擁抱、接吻、啃食……以尋找被愛的海市蜃樓。

至少那個年輕的男人看起來不錯，他喜歡他一雙鮮紅的眼神，很相似了。於是他又選擇如此，除了熱兵器以外他還有帶保險套。

「Neumann博士，我幫你帶藥來了。」Sagar小心翼翼地推開門。

「謝謝，放一旁就好，我還在吃午飯。」

Colin相信Sagar不會告訴別人。這人太單純了，真以為自己有個伴侶。托他幫忙去買點藥時還羞紅了臉，慌張地大叫『想不到博士也有戀人』這樣子的話，沒顧及到辦公室外可能有人。

「博士的戀人感覺……身體不太好？頻率太高了，這樣恐怕也不是辦法－－」Sagar一面說的時候不敢正面看著他，這感覺太冒犯人了，但善意的提醒應該不會出差錯。

「我會要他注意的，畢竟不能常常見面，也就不能每天照顧他。」今天的肉醬麵加太多鹽了，嘗起來很糟糕，A.R.C.應該要儘快處理這種攸關健康的問題。

「對不起……我沒辦法讓博士你離開A.R.C.，我會盡力去－－」

「這就不必了，你的飯碗恐怕不保。」

「他可能會感到很寂寞……？我認識的Omega一到發情期就算有吃抑制藥也會情緒起伏不定，對我拳腳相向。」頭頂還有火辣辣的痛楚提醒他。

「或許吧，但也無可奈何。」Colin還在用叉子把玩鹽巴義大利麵，他決定等等回休息室拿塊私藏的乳酪蛋糕。

「……果然都是令人敬佩的成年人了，想必博士的伴侶也是個優秀的人！」Sagar試圖化解突如其來的尷尬，刻意提高自己的音量和語調。

「哈哈，他可是我最欽佩的人。但要是他聽到肯定也會暗自喜悅。」抓著鐵叉太用力，手上的勒出又紫又紅的痕跡。

Sagar被探勘隊緊急叫去會議室，Colin才終於鬆了口氣。幻想自己有個戀人會感到寂寞，形象還以自己當作範本。從一開始的輕嘆，到不自覺的笑出來，太可笑了。

不會有人會想要碰個鐵荊棘，讓自己被戳的滿手血液，又被胡亂開槍爆出腦塊。這輩子就只吃這藥物過活，讓自己死在哪個廢墟也行。接近自暴自棄的胡思亂想。

要是十幾年前那計畫做的下手，也不必讓自己在發情期就被這種無聊的生理機制影響。但天底下好Alpha都有對象這句話確實不假。

Colin摸起藥罐胡亂吞了一堆，配早上放到現在的黑咖啡。待會再去泡一壺菊花茶吧，剛才要是Sagar再多待一分鐘就要發狂了。他身上一直有Alpha的氣息，在身邊那傢伙肯定不是Omega。

今天是來到A.R.C.的第二個月，一切沒什麼問題。唯一的問題是實在太安逸了，繞公司的防火牆倒是很有趣。

「你好，初次見面，我叫Colin Neumann Jr.」Colin帶了一杯茶，熱騰騰的水蒸氣隨著空氣上升，倒映出自己的臉龐。

「我是IT部門的Simon，收到你報告系統有問題。」名字如他所說。一頭奶金色的髮絲被藍光照出奇異的光彩，疲勞的雙瞳只盯著螢幕上的數字和圖形，看都不看Colin一眼。

下次見面時Colin已經掌握了足夠的資訊，以前的名號、樂團、女朋友……一切都按照他的想法走。Simon被自己稱呼藝名時險些被三明治噎死，這種直白的情緒表達像典型的青少年……他早就不是了。

眼前只要看著目標，那些不重要。能利用這男人得到我需要的資訊和作用，況且他和Colin在各個方面都有共鳴，卻有截然不同的性格。這讓事情發展更有趣了。

誰知道那天他們吵了一架，原本Colin以為Simon與自己會是同一類人，自己卻抑制不住情緒的對他大小聲。Simon被震懾又驚嚇的表情太讓人印象深刻了。

該死，他因為這樣不願意借我力量就糟了。

愛爾蘭咖啡苦辣又甜蜜的口感讓他渾身發熱，頭昏腦脹又發燙的感覺讓他下腹也有些躁動，不小心就上了哪個A.R.C.員工的床。他是個男人，恰好還是Alpha，這正好符合他一直以來的想法，隨便找個Alpha做愛，接著幹掉他。只可惜了Colin身邊沒有槍，也沒有多餘的體力應付可能的肉搏戰。當下只顧著享受最本能的感官刺激，被粗暴的翻弄又壓迫，只能接受來自這個陌生男人的衝撞。

悶哼和低吟中有股柔似水的暖流擁抱他，帶有情慾意味的擁抱。Colin試圖以一盞夜燈的照明看清楚這個男人的長相，似乎不太容易，不過一頭奶金色的長髮是最確切的。

雖然早就知道了，實際第一次感知到他身體的溫度還是很奇怪。他的身體寒冷的更像一臺工作機器，身體也很瘦弱。Simon就是個過於平凡的人，至少Colin自己體認到這點－－他不應該被平凡。

於是Simon請了一個月的假，這對一個工作狂而言不正常，不過也能猜到他同樣是為了Æsir事件奔波。

看來這段時間會很無聊，A.R.C.只有幾隻有趣的雛鳥，其他只是忠犬。茶要是泡太久就苦了，下次不能這麼做。

不得不說他所謂的「搭檔」非常優秀，越獄時請二代選人，不出所料選了她。Pauline看來和Simon有非常高的發展性，看來再推他幾把或許能順利複合，至少不會和自己重蹈覆轍。

「你在幹嘛？」Simon一聲不響地就走到隔壁貨櫃，狐疑的對著Colin手上的懷錶瞧。

他說對了，Colin不論什麼時候回憶起Sasha都會不小心入迷，這是一個來自他的本能，無法自拔。

「但是那男人，在一段過去裡，被光芒掩蓋。」

那時候他還很稚嫩，海藍色的雙瞳裡就能映出Colin的面容，他當然輕易就信了自己的話－－被譽為天才駭客的14歲少年X，他自己不願意提起的丟人過往。

當時Colin除了Sasha外，就是和Simon待在一起。說是合作無間，實際上是趁機盜取資料。或許也是個逃家的孩子吧，為了自己的理想而飛出家門，找尋自己的烏托邦。Colin有那麼幾次無意間猜測這孩子的身世，不過他當時和現在一樣隻字不提了。

「烏托邦不存在的呀。」Colin不自覺脫口而出，對著還坐在一旁看地圖的Simon說到。

「你是暈車嗎？突然講什麼鬼。」

「不，我可能有些累了。」有這麼一瞬間，眼前坐著14歲的孩子。

「話說回來……你不找個伴侶嗎，像是你懷錶上那女人。」Simon一邊上下翻弄地圖，原本就被折爛的牛皮紙看起來都要碎了。

「她是個Beta，況且沒可能了。」

「……這樣啊，但一直吃藥也不是辦法。」

「哈，沒想到能被你關心，真是榮幸。」Colin從外套口袋掏出一盒香菸，剛才在地上撿到的，品質勉強還可以。

「年輕力壯的Alpha我倒是認識不少，你不必擔心。」

用力的吸了一口菸，刻意往Simon臉上頭渡煙霧。這舉動讓他眉頭鎖的更深了，遏止不住的怒氣隨著這男人吐的煙霧往上，快堆積到喉嚨了。Colin看他臉色不對，也塞了一支菸給他。吸了一口後就不會這麼上頭了。

雖然他很喜歡看Simon因為自己的一舉一動而有反應，不過他還不想惹火長期的合作對象。

「怎麼，很意外嗎？我可是很受歡迎的。」

Colin不請自來的坐到Simon身旁，隨著他揚起一堆塵埃。他翻了個大白眼故意給Colin看，又吸了一大口煙霧吐在地圖上頭，一片霧氣瀰漫在他們的道路上和整個Node。

「那你就不要再找我替你暫時標記，我不是每次都有空。」

「哈，你當然有。」一口嗆人的菸又衝上Simon的頭，這趟回去他絕對會好好的洗三次澡。

這些都是去年的事情了。後來Simon決意從A.R.C.離職，照顧傷重的Sherry和逐漸康復的Shannon。Colin帶了一籃花和水果去探望，尤其他最喜歡買蘋果，看Simon幫妹妹削蘋果可是除了調侃雛鳥以外他人生的一大樂趣。

有私事的理由好不容易才爬到醫院的天台獨處，Colin其實也沒什麼特別的事情，僅僅是很久沒有單獨聊天了，雖然Simon不願意和他有更多私人關係。

「幹嘛，突然來這種地方。」他瞇起眼睛瞧天空，一片淡藍色和斑斕的雲彩，這種景象從來沒有改變，改變的只有他不再鳥瞰Node08。一陣溫熱的微風吹起Simon的瀏海，當時能待在地面曬太陽都是種奢侈。

「想和你聊聊，例如Mrs. Pauline的近況。」

「你自己去問她不就好了。」

「我是指『你們』，進展不錯吧。」Colin從販賣機拿出兩杯冰咖啡，塞一瓶給Simon。

「她不是我女朋友。」

「喔？意思是我今天可以放心約你去吃晚餐囉？」

「……隨便你。」

晚餐。每次都是這個理由，也確實會吃飯，也可能只是喝下午茶或喝酒，然後做例行事務，已經形成一種暗語了。Colin選的地點從來不會太糟，他挑的紅酒也和他領帶顏色很搭……不在預料之中的小意外，Simon說這都是他要拿紅酒躺在床上害的，男人也坦然接受自己的罪業，但不打算自己脫衣服。

「你應該不曉得我下次回這裡是什麼時候。」

他們肩並肩躺在一塊，Colin故作鎮定的又吻了一口自己的香菸，Simon一點都不想回頭看看他，剛才的事情他都想裝作沒發生過。

平常最鎮靜的男人，近乎狂熱的吻著自己，以一種最炙熱的眼神要他永久標記自己，虔誠又強硬地說你還會是自由身。誰知道他在說什麼，Simon從來無法理解他的行為，自從他一聲不響闖入他的生活以來一切都被打亂了。

「你放心吧，我下次回來不會牽個孩子叫你父親。」

「那你為什麼還要我這麼做？」

「你不必知道。」

果然算的沒錯，他馬上就睡著了。Colin對自己的判斷能力沾沾自喜，接著從床旁掏出一把手槍直指著他的心臟，還在為了生命起舞的臟器待會就洩氣了。

……。

遲遲不扣下板機，Colin很久沒有感受到被凝固的害怕。要是成功了就不必在乎後患了，從此身為自由身－－要是十年前他一定做得到。最後只決定撥開他濕漉漉的瀏海，留下最後的離別禮。

大喜之日，新人邀請了所有親朋好友來到現場，即使Simon並不是這麼願意，他認為低調的登記完就夠了。

Sherry還在招呼客人，故意讓Joe那桌放少點酒，等等才不會衝上來大叫。Neko那桌要準備機油和果汁，就算Neko已經成年很久了。Simon則還在清點桌椅的數量，一切都看起來會很順利，每個來場賓客也都確認了。

Simon頓在他的名字前，愣了許久才把牌子私自拿走。


End file.
